User blog:TheSlicer/My Birthdya!
I shall not keep you long. I have called you all together for a Purpose. Indeed, for Three Purposes!Yes, I did copy this from The Fellowship of the Ring. Purpose One First of all, to tell you that I am immensely fond of you all, and that one year is too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable users. I don't know half of you half as well as I should like; and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve. ---- I am one year closer to death now, and I am very glad. Later today, I will turn 13 years old. Sadly, my big birthday bonanza has been delayed until next week, leaving me trapped at home, and so the best people I can find to hang out with are you guys. =( Aw, who am I kidding? You're some of the best friends I could ever have. Now I shall begin a long monologue on how you were all so important to me and such. In no particular order Alphabetically: A long, long time ago in a galaxy far, far away, I invited you to join the GMS. Since then, we've had our share of arguments (over the storyline, mostly), but what I really like to remember is your encouragement and support over the last year, which I think began when I started procrastinating on writing The Leviathos Chronicles. I see that you want to continue your saga long into the future, and I'm glad. Though my time to leave may be near, I'm not ready to leave such good friends as you yet. I think the first time I ever talked to you was about a year ago, when I was helping to modify the BS01 templates. I have little doubt that you found me youthful and immature then, but I will say that I found you quite the opposite. You've helped me grow a lot since then, and although you may not ever read this, I consider myself proud to be your friend. I will get to the DR chapter now. This time, I mean it. Ah. The n00b admin. What do I say here? You've got more edits than anyone else (except me, of course =P), are more active than almost anyone else, and love posting your MOCs. You're a likable guy and a good friend to everyone except vandals. I can trust you to be a good leader, and I know you can manage this site should I ever go for good. For some reason, you're the only one on the main portion of this list who's not an admin by now, probably 'cuz you've been gone. For a while. But since you're back (supposedly, at any rate) and working overtime on The Bounty Hunter Wars (again supposedly), I want to give this message. You're a really quirky and fun guy, a wonderful friend, and not a bad writer either. It's been fun writing things with you over the last year or so, and I'm lucky enough to have known you from the very beginning. All the memories... I'm getting something on my cheek as I write this. Oh, wait, it's a freckle. Never mind. I'd heard a lot of good things about you by the time you came back as Mazii0y5, and I still do. You're a fun person to talk to, and though your stories seem to be going verrryyyy sssssllllllooooooowwwwwwwwlllllllllyyyyyyyyyy to the point which they seem to have stopped, I wish you luck all the same. I've gotten worried about you. You're not on here 24/7. YOU MUST HAVE GOTTEN THE CURSE OF THE ADMINS!!! OH NO... Jokes. =P But seriously, I hope you read this soon. I knew you and Teammcb from the beginning, and I remember all too vividly building the GMS together. Though there are still a lot (A LOT) of missing pieces, and I know this isn't the direction you wanted it to go in, I hope you're proud of what I've done since you left it. Especially since I've started [[The Fairon Chronicles|a novel]]. (BTW, please read. And also please review here.) The times back when I was still an excitable n00b are those I will cherish. And your friendship I will cherish with them. Great writer. Really, really awesome guy. Two of the best stories on here, which I was lucky enough to have participated in. What else is there to say? Others Those of you whom I was too lazy to write a section for: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (Yes, Starscream7. I still think he's a nice guy at heart, whatever he may have done. Most of the time.) * * * * * * *The WMF staff *Everyone else Purpose Two Secondly, to celebrate my birthday. Congratulate me. (And to those of you who've bothered to read this far: yes, the misspelling of the title was intentional.) Purpose Three Thirdly and finally, I wish to make an ANNOUNCEMENT. I regret to announce that — though, as I said, one year is far too short a time to spend among you — this is the END. I am going. I am leaving NOW. GOOD-BYE! Category:Blog posts